


Anti Hero

by thanatosianCascade



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alternate Timeline, F/M, I know "antihero" is a single word, The title is spelled the way it is on purpose, rapefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatosianCascade/pseuds/thanatosianCascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hero is selfless and is always ready and willing to give their life for those they have sworn to protect, and so long as their sacrifice is not in vain, that is all that they really need. A hero does not seek glory, only the safety and happiness of others. But most of all, a hero is not perfect and even amidst the praise they receive, they never forget that.</p><p>Unfortunately for Maria, Dr. John Wayne Vercingetorix is the complete opposite of a hero.</p><p>Set towards the end of G in an alternate timeline where the moon fucked up humanity's shit. Rating bumped up to E to be on the safe side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti Hero

It's... quiet.

The moon fell only a few hours ago. The ancient structure that is Frontier has kept the Attuned safe from the moon's collision. And at least for the time being, they remain safe.

And yet, Maria had expected the end of the world to be much louder. The silence is worse than any noise could have been. She desperately wishes that she had been close enough to the mainland to hear people screaming; the silence is unbearable. But at the same time, it's the silence that's keeping her together despite the dread and the fear that makes it hard to breathe and to keep her body from trembling, the severity of which makes it even harder to breathe. The young woman is practically gasping for air as she shakes. She realizes that her dependence on the abhorrent silence to keep herself from going completely mad is hypocritical. Her mild hypocrisy makes her wonder if Shirabe is safe. And then wondering if Shirabe is safe makes her wonder if Kirika is safe.

They probably aren't; she doesn't want to think about it.

And from her position on the floor, naked, tightly hugging her legs close to her body, she doesn't even bother wondering if she herself is safe. She definitely knows she isn't; she doesn't want to think about that either.

She knows that Dr. Ver will be coming for her to make good on his dreadful promise any time now; she wishes more than anything that she could stop thinking about it.

As though God himself had a vendetta against the young woman, the gentle clacking of loafers against the still-damp stone floors becomes audible and puts Maria on alert. Senses heightened, she can't but notice the salty scent of the surrounding ocean abundant in the air. She focuses on it as much as possible as though it would ward off the approaching nightmare. Then the absolute fear that's slowly drowning her puts an entirely different, darker thought in her mind and now she can't help but associate the salty scent in the atmosphere with the dark truth she had been trying to escape from.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

She shrieks. And then she audibly slaps her hands over her mouth. She had been so caught up in her terrifying thoughts that she didn't and couldn't catch herself before it happened. Stupid, stupid!!!

"Oh, come now, Finé... Surely you don't fear the hero who will remake this world for the better."

Dr. Ver's voice echoes out so thinly that Maria can hardly distinguish the speech from the reverb. She subconsciously and anxiously puts more weight onto her hands. "Ah, wait... That's right. You _aren't_ Finé, are you?"

She clenches her jaw and glances downward at her feet. He's taunting her. He knows damn well she isn't Finé.

"All you are is a silly little pretender who thought she could make a difference."

His voice is much clearer now; Maria doesn't dare look up. Instead, she screws her eyes shut and crawls backwards towards the wall in a vain effort to get away. She doesn't know what exactly she's trying to get away from. Is it him? Is it his words? Both? Gasping for breath, she feels a hand gently grasp her chin. She feels nauseous. Instead, she ignores every instinct her body that tells her not to look and she looks. And she screams again. And Dr. Ver slaps her with his normal hand. He clicks his tongue condescendingly. "What a pain... You could have avoided that, you know."

Maria remains silent, her fingertips gingerly making contact with her reddened cheek. "If you're a good girl, then I, DR. VER!!!!" She manages to muster enough of her remaining courage to try to make a run for it while the man before her goes on another of his unusual ego trips.

He quickly notices and clutches at one of the thick locks of her hair, yanking her to the ground. Her head makes contact with the floor hard enough to put her into a daze. The deluded scientist scoffs at the young woman and, standing up and taking a few steps away, takes this time to quickly rid himself of his lower garments. The moment Maria regains her senses, the first thing she sees is the supposed Last Action Hero's erect member. It's long and swollen and twitching like it has a mind of its own. The very thought of that... _thing_ going anywhere near her exacerbates her nausea enough to actually make her throw up this time.

She retches violently afterwards for several seconds. She hasn't eaten since early that morning, so all her body could manage to spill onto the floor is diluted stomach acid. It hurt, but at this moment, she welcomes the pain. Anything to keep her mind off of the nightmare.

Walking back towards her, Dr. Ver wastes no time in shoving Maria onto her back with his  
foot, loafer and all. He crouches down and greedily touches Maria's body. His hands grope roughly. First her ass, and then her more sensitive breasts. "All mine..." the doctor mumbles. Maria bites her bottom lip, trying to stay quiet. At least for now. Maybe if she's quiet enough, he'll give up and go away.

But then one of his fingers reaches her clit, just barely brushing against it and she screams once more. She cries and sobs, begging him to stop, the sound soon dissolving into a mess of tears, snot, and loud, unintelligible wailing.

Aggravated with her insistence of not leaving him to do the deed in pieces, he grabs her by her hair again and gives the floor a good thwack with her head.

She's out like a light.

When she awakens, it's to the sound of noisy, sloppy squishing. The sensation hits her next. It feels good, but her head also hurts.

"Worthless."

The single word spoken throbs dully through the exploding synapses in her head. It takes her a moment to remember and to realize what's happening. The ache in her head worsens and the sensations between her loins make her feel sick again in a way she didn't feel earlier.

But then another thought Maria had been trying to avoid hits her: she failed. She failed to save the world. She failed to save Mom. She couldn't even save herself...

She thinks that she should have sang the moment she heard Dr. Ver approaching her. She knows that she is without Gungnir, but she knows deep in her heart that she should have sang. Maybe something would have happened, maybe Gungnir would have reacted to her song from afar. It would have been better than nothing.

Dr. Ver would have taunted her further, would have violated her mind even as he violates her body. But he knows her. And he knows that she's already doing that herself.

Soon enough, Maria hears the man assaulting her tell her that he's about to cum. She had been able to detach herself well enough throughout the act by berating herself for being worthless and unable to do anything right, but the humiliation is more than she can bear. Worse yet, she knows that whether or not Dr. Ver impregnates her, he's going to do this again. And again. And again.

"N-no..." she murmurs, her words laced with a quiet desperation. Of course, he doesn't listen.

Maria feels the length inside of her pulse and then feels a disgusting warmth inside of her.

She closes her eyes and weeps softly.

When the crazed man pulls out, she sobs.

Then, once she knows that he's left, she wails in despair. She feels wretched. Her hair soaking in her vomit and she was just used, claimed as a trophy by the doctor who proclaimed himself to be a hero.

Sometime later on, once she's somewhat pieced herself together, Maria manages to find Kirika and Shirabe. They're safe; for that, she's thankful. She's wearing her prettiest pretend smile, just for them even though they're not awake. They're sleeping in each other's arms. Trails of dried moisture are streaked against their cheeks; they must have cried themselves to sleep. Even as she notices, she absentmindedly brings a hand to her stomach.

"In a few months..." Maria mumbles, softly as to not wake either of them up, "this place..." She takes a deep breath, holds it for a few seconds, and lets it out shakily, just barely managing to keep herself from crying again. In their presence, she has to remain strong.

"... This place might be just a little less lonely..."

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.


End file.
